Don't Leave Me
by Airin Foster
Summary: Humanstuck! and HighschoolStuck! Rated T for possible sexual themes later on. A night to remember, that's what homecoming was for Sollux and Aradia. Dancing, love fresh in the air. Then their relationship grows and people find out. One person in particular finds out and ruins everything for everyone.


Aradia Megido causally was walking through the crowded room. It was homecoming, the day where you go and compete for king and queen and the day you get to dance. Some people don't get dates, others do. Aradia did, however her date left her last minute so she ended up going alone. Carrying her fruit punch in her hand, she stood on the wall and swirled the liquid in the cup. Music boomed and vibrated everything that sat in the room and she felt uncomfortable. Aradia had never been to a dance before and didn't know what to do. Her long red sparkly dress tugged onto her torso and went loose and flowed down to her feet. She looked at the dance floor, where everyone was now slow dancing with their dates, or best friends. Aradia was sort of alone, she didn't really make friends. She was the one that sat alone at lunch, the one no one wanted to work with in partner assignments, and the one everyone wanted to copy answers from on tests and assignments. Letting out a sigh, she slumped back onto the wall, allowing her to slip down into a sitting position on the floor. She took out the bobby pins and pretty clips that made her hair into a cute bun and let her hair fall onto her back. Aradia tussled her fingers through her hair, and sighed again. Should she go home and forget homecoming even happened. Let's face it, she was alone and bored while everyone else was partying and having a great time with their friends. She had no friends. What was the point?

Sollux Captor wasn't one to slow dance, or dance at all. He was popular however, and his bad attitude let people know he wasn't one to play around. Sitting alone at a table he stared at everyone else, eyeing the whole room. That was when he spotted someone he though he knew, but didn't know her name. He knew her from all of his classes; she usually sat alone in the corner doing her work or reading. What was her name? Aroda, Amerga, April, Aradia? Aradia that was it! He smiled to himself, she looked gorgeous, and he'd never seen her in a dress before. Usually she was in a simple outfit, but tonight you could tell she put herself out there, wanting to be accepted. Should he go and talk to her? Comment on how great she was? Yes, he should and that's what he did. Sollux walked over to the wall in which she sat and sat beside her. She looked at him with a confused look and scooted over a bit. "Hey Aradia, that's your name right?" He said inviting her into conversation. She nodded and said, "Hello." Sollux smiled and scooted a little closer to her, "You look great tonight, would you like to dance?" Great Sollux, go ahead and move straight forward, no stuttering and no problems at all. Good job. Aradia smiled, and then looked even more confused. Why would Sollux want to dance with her, she wasn't that beautiful, or even decent looking for that matter. But, she accepted his offer and stood up, wiping off anything that may have gotten on her dress.

Sollux then stood up after she did, and brushed off his tux, with a red and blue bow tie of course. He placed out his hand and Aradia grabbed it with a smile on her face, looking up at him. He had made her night and she had made his. They walked over to the dance area, coming closer together and danced to a slow song. Sollux's hands were placed on her hips, and Aradia's arms wrapped around his neck. They danced along to the song for a while and then the band in the front changed the style, the song sped up and turned into a fast paced song, not one to slow dance to. They released their grasp from each other and went on to making fools of themselves, breaking out random dance moves. Sollux pulled a fish move and left Aradia laughing. "God, she's so beautiful," he thought to himself as he grabbed her hand and they started to dance together again. He spun her around and smiled to match hers.

The night came to what seemed like a sudden ending for them both. Intertwined fingers and their feet sluggishly moving across the dance floor, along with laughs and jokes and stories of all sorts summarized that night. Sollux wasn't the guy you would think can fall in love, but he felt himself sinking into love's grasp. He liked Aradia, he felt as if he could stay with her forever. When the last song of the night ended, he grabbed onto her in a hug. Aradia's face grew in shock, she hadn't expected that but the only way she responded was to hug him back and smile. She felt alive again, a butterfly coming out of its cocoon. Feeling loved was something she had always desired, and she finally felt that void of loneliness sinking and growing smaller. She was in heaven, until the announcer said that homecoming was over. Who won queen and king? Hell, she didn't know. She didn't even really care. "Fuck," Aradia said under her breath, she had no ride home so she was forced to try and walk.

The air was cold and crisp and Aradia's arms moved over her arms, attempting to keep herself warm as she walked on the sidewalk. Cars buzzed past her, some honked horns and made rude and snotty comments about how "sexy" or "hot" she was. Where was Sollux? She had lost him in the rushing crowd of people exiting the high school. Aradia had no idea where he was. A car horn beeped loudly and went down the driveway in front of her. "Hey watch where you're go-," she attempted to say just before the passenger seat window slid down. In the car sat Sollux, a smile on his face. She smiled back and walked towards the car, "Why are you here?" He smirked and looked at her, "You aren't going to walk home are you? Get in." She got into the red car, and sat on the leather passenger seat. Managing to say thanks, Sollux stopped her and told her that he didn't need a thank you.

During the whole car ride they remained quiet, the only time they communicated was when Sollux asked where Aradia lived and she responded with her address. She soon felt depressed. Was tonight a joke? Did he make me feel wanted only to crush me down again? Letting out a small sigh they pulled up into her driveway, and right when she was about to get out, a grabbing arm stopped her. Sollux had grabbed onto her wrist, holding her back in a gentle way and pulled her towards him, inviting her into a kiss. Their lips touched, and he soon let go of her wrist. A smile spread on her face and she felt like wings had just sprouted out of her back. That was a night she would always remember.


End file.
